


Here We Are Again

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [67]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: i don't know if you take prompts, but last night i watched 2x15 and i thought: what about husbands!klaine relieving old memories and singing animal and this time kurt definitely does not fail at being sexy??
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Here We Are Again

“Are they sleeping?”

Kurt smiles as he comes back to the living room, where Blaine is lounging. “They at least pretended to so I would leave.”

Blaine chuckles, lifting the soft blanket he has on his lap to allow Kurt to sit down with him. “Come on,” he says softly, “we deserve some rest before it’s our turn to go to bed.”

Kurt doesn’t need to be told twice, and he rushes to snuggle up to his husband, in the warmth of the blanket. “What were you reading?”

“Oh, nothing, just an article about things that are turning fifteen years old this year.”

“Honey,” Kurt tsks, lightly batting Blaine’s chest, “you know it’s the kind of things that make you feel old.”

“Nah, I’m good. The worst was in 2020. Besides,” Blaine adds with a wry smile, “look what’s on the list.”

Kurt leans closer, feeling Blaine’s lips on the back of his head as he goes, and reads the screen where Blaine is tapping it.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

Kurt groans, burying his face in Blaine’s chest while his mean, mean husband chuckles.

“I don’t need to ask if you remember our Warblers number, then,” Blaine says between two chuckles, his voice vibrating under Kurt’s ear.

“No,” Kurt mumbles. “You bully. This is really not one of my favorite memories.”

“Oh, love, I’m sorry,” Blaine says, reaching for Kurt’s chin to make him look up. “I always remembered that moment with great fondness. I didn’t mean to annoy you.”

“Fondness?” Kurt crooks one eyebrow at Blaine. “May I remind you what you said to me?”

“You still remember that?”

“Vividly.”

“Ouch.”

“You said I looked gassy.”

Blaine winces. “I did,” he says with a pout. “I really needed a lesson or two on tact.”

“Thank God you learned.”

“You did too,” Blaine replies, eyes going soft and, if Kurt isn’t mistaken, a little darker. “You did learn a couple of things on channeling your sexiness.”

“Did I now?”

“We should reboot this number.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Well, the background wooing is not indispensable.”

Kurt barks a laugh. “Wes will hear about it.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.”

“You would?” Blaine pouts before dipping his head to kiss Kurt’s cheek, trailing down small kisses toward his mouth.

“Okay, maybe I wouldn’t.” Kurt tilts his head to offer more space to kiss. “Keep going.”

Blaine blows a raspberry on the delicate skin under his jaw, before rubbing his nose against it.

Kurt can’t stay mad at him when he’s so cuddly and lovely.

Damn him.

“You were saying something about a duet reboot,” he says instead, pulling away and standing up, brushing invisible lint from his zipped hoodie.

Blaine’s eyes follow the movement of his hands, which is already a very good start.

“Here we go again,” Blaine starts singing, standing up too and going to shimmy next to Kurt, “I kinda wanna be more than friends,

“So take it easy on me,

“I’m afraid you’re never satisfied…”

Kurt was getting into the groove of the song, and unlike fourteen years ago, he doesn’t overthink the way he moves. Now, he knows his body, he knows his assets, and most importantly, he knows how appealing and sexy he is.

(And not just in the eyes of the man crooning in front of him.)

“Here we go again,” he sings back, taking ‘his’ verse, “We’re sick like animals, we play pretend,

“You’re just a cannibal,

“And I’m afraid I won’t get out alive…”

They both lean toward each other.

“No I won’t sleep toniiight…”

Kurt snakes one arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling him flush against him. 

“Oh, oh,” he sings in Blaine’s ear, his free hand sliding down Blaine’s side until it rests on the curve of his ass, “I want some mo-ore.”

Blaine sighs and presses himself closer, his arms around Kurt’s neck.

“Woh, oh,” he sings back, voice dropped to a hushed whisper, “what are you waiting fo-or?”

Blaine looks up and Kurt beams at him as they sing together, “Take a bite of my heart tonight,” before they kiss the song off each other’s lips.

As Blaine sighs happily, opening Kurt’s hoodie, a thought crosses Kurt’s mind, one that brings a wicked smile to his lips.

_ Not a baby penguin anymore. _


End file.
